A Simple Live
by lonlymiko
Summary: High school is pretty rough on Kagome beening that she isnt as popular as her annoying older step sister Kikyo, but soon her live will change when she meets a strange black cat. Her luck changes, meeting new people and finally getting a chance to meet...
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple times**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story.

Chapter 1

A young girl laid on her algebra book, asleep with out a care in the world.

RINGGGG!!

"Ahhh...mmmm!!!"

She stretched her arms while yawning, she blinked a few times before gazing at the red bold numbers on the clock.

"Seven..."

Still a little sleepy she stood up and scratched her behind, looking at her open cell phone.

"Oh shit! Seven!"

She ran out of her room toward the door that had the wooden cat with the name Kikyo carved on it.

"Kikyo!!"

She banged on the door.

"Kikyo!!"

A voice from the other side of the door said,

"What the hell do you want?!"

The door knob twisted and the door opened.

"What?!"

"It's seven"

"Yeah and what about it Kagome?!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Seven!" She said once more.

Kikyo's eyes widen.

"OMG! Kagome! I told you to wake me up!" She screamed as she ran past Kagome heading toward the bathroom.

"Your sisters awake?" Said Kagome's mother as she past by with a stack of clean clothes.

"Yup!" Kagome said as she walked back to her room to change.

'God! She doesn't't have to claw my eyes out!! I mean if she don't want me to wake her up, she should use her own alarm clock!' Kagome thought.

The Higurashi family had grown in the last few months Kagome's Grandpa had found a special lady that mad him feel like a young man all over again. He married her and they moved in, so now Kikyo is Kagome's step sister and Kaede is her new grandma. So back to the story...

Kagome walked out of her house and toward the street.

'What a drag, its to early for this shit'

Beep Beep Beep

Kagome reached for her cell phone.

"New text message" the front screen read.

'Huh'

She opened the cell and read the message, "I'll soon be with you"

She looked around.

"Creepy!"

She shivered and stopped with the crowed at the street light.

"What the?! People you could still go!" She said as she bumped through the crowed to get by.

Stopping at the site of a black cat in the middle of the street. Kagome looked around, the street light was getting ready to turn green for the cars to go,that cat was going to be roadkill if it didn't move.

No body did anything as if they didn't notices.

'Whats with this people' she thought

Sigh

"Why is it always have to be me"

She gathered all her courage and ran toward the black cat, unfortunately she fell. Kagome not able to move just laid there, the street light turned green.

"Oh no! Move Kagome move!"she told her self.

The cars began to honk, some even started to drive around her.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Kagome yelled graving hold of the cat and closing her eyes.

"Huh!?"

Suddenly something grabbed Kagome and carried her to safety.

"Are you OK?" Said a manly voice.

Kagome opened her eyes in shock.

"Ah...Inuyasha!...you...I.."She blushed "Thanks"

Caring her in his arms was the man of her dreams, Inuyasha White, upper class mate.

"That took some courage back there, what you did I mean, either your really brave or really stupid" he said, putting her down, they began to walk.

'Wow! I'm finally having a conversation with him' she thought as she blushed even more.

"I mean seeing you run out like that with the light green, you could have gotten run over" said Inuyasha.

"Well if i wouldn't have done something about it, the poor thing would have been killed" she said shilly.

"Heh!" He smiled "You do have a point"

"Meow!"

"So who's the owner?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh it has a collar, let me see" said Kagome.

So as she reached for the collar the cat hissed at her, jumping off and running away.

"Hey! Come back!"

Kagome ran after the cat, Inuyasha ran after her. The cat made a left turn and disappeared.

"Oh no! Its gone" she said sadly "Hey whats this..."

She picked up a bracelet with a black crescent moon.

'Its just like the cat' she thought.

"Hey you! Lost you there for a sec you OK?" Inuyasha asked concerned

"Yeah! I guess it wasn't meant to be."

The rest of the way they walked in silence.

AT SCHOOL

At school Kagome wasn't very popular, everyone knew her as Kikyo's little sister.

"Hey loser what is a nerd like you doing in C.T.O. territory?!"

'Shit!'

Kagome had been day dreaming the whole time that she had not realized where she was going.

"Oh! Hey Serena! I was just..."said Kagome

"Excuse me but when did i tell you , that you can talk and what on earth gave you the idea that i cared?!" said Serena sarcastically.

"Hey Serena! Whats going on?" a voice from behind Serena

Serena turned around to face a girl with short Pink hair.

"Oh! Hey Mamimi guess who came to visit"said Serena with a smile.

Mamimi turn toward Kagome and smiled her self.

"Oh! Its whats her face, isn't she that bitches sister?" she asked Serena to conform her answer.

"Yup!" said Serena "Oh girls! Come here!" yelled Mamimi to the rest of the girls.

'Oh shit! Oh shit!' Kagome thought.

Kagome felt like peeing, this girls were brutal. They enjoy torturing the weak and since Kagome was the little sister of the most popular and equally hated by C.T.O., girl in school, and since they couldn't reach Kikyo they settled with beating the crap out of her.

"Well, well, well, look what crawled out of the sewer" said a girl with long black hair.

"Hey Raye" whispered Kagome.

Kagome thought she was scared, but she was horrified when she saw who was behind Raye.

"Higurashi?! What the fuck are you doing here?"

'Shit I'm dead' Kagome thought

"Miranda heh!" her voice cracked at the site of her.

"I cant tell you how much I've been waiting for this moment"

Miranda cracked her knuckles and started to walk toward Kagome.

"Wait a little longer!" said Kagome

As she found herself bumping in to a wall.Miranda grabbed Kagome by her arm, pining it to her back.

"Now Higurashi your going to entertain us"

She pushed her toward the restrooms, the rest of the girls followed behind her.

They stopped at the entranced of the restrooms. Raye went in to get all the people out the restroom.

"Raye's getting everyone out so you could have some breakfast" said Miranda with a smile.

The girls behind her began to laugh there guts off.

"Huh!?" Kagome was confused.

"You'll be drinking out of the toilet today" Miranda explained

"The fuck I wanna do that for" Kagome said with out thinking.

Miranda pulled on her arm once more reminding her who was in charge, 'Oh! Yeah, breakfast it is'

Raye came out.

"All clear capitan! I even left a little something just for you, I hope you enjoy it!" Raye said while tapping Kagome on her head like a little girl, stepping aside so Miranda could enter.

"Wait!" Kagome screamed

"What?" said Serena annoyed

"I understand your all angry for some reason unknown to me and all. Temperament is what we are born with, I'll take that to consideration...ahu!"

Miranda had tugged once more on her arm.

"Get to the point Higurashi your boring us to death here" she said

"Right! To the point, OK so if yall let me go I wont tell" she said desperately.

Hoping it would work, Kagome closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Oh! That cant be, you see now we have a problem" said Mamimi

"Whats the problem?" Kagome dare to ask

"You let me worry about that..." Mamimi snapped her finger "...Girls!"

Once more Kagome was being pushed to the restroom .

"No, no, please I don't like shit" yelled Kagome

"Fine then just shut up! Your making a scene" said Serena

"Just kick her ass and get it over with" said Mamimi annoyed

"Fine!" said Miranda raising her fist

"Not fine!" said Kagome

Miranda let her fist go down toward Kagome. Kagome raised her hands to cover herself from any blows that where aimed toward her face.

"Uh! Did I ever tell you I'm kind of allergic to any kind of pain" she whisper.

Miranda swung, but her punch was caught by someone. Kagome threw herself to the ground covering her body from anything coming toward her.

"What are you guys doing to Kagome?"

Kagome looked up.

'I'm saved' she thought.

AN: OK so it just kind of like a little crossover but not everyone is in character but I have a little of sailor moon, FLCL, all the Inuyasha characters are suppose to be the main ones, there will be more. Well if you have any questions just review please!!!! I would like to know if its ok, if so let me know so i can up date faster...bye!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Live**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story.

Chapter 2

AN: Just before i start just want to give a special thanks to the ones that left reviews, this is my first story so thank!!!

It was Inuyasha.

She stood up and fixed her skirt.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked

"Yeah! I'm fine" Feeling her arm she thought 'boy I'm going to get a bruise tonight'

"Hey let my arm go you asshole" demanded Miranda

Inuyasha let her go and went to comfort Kagome.

"She's here. who's running hell!" said Kagome as she began to walk with Inuyasha.

"I heard that Higurashi!" yelled Miranda

'Shit!'

She walked even faster just in case they tried to get her from behind or something.

"You are so dead!"

Was the last words she heard from Miranda, and when Miranda says something she always keeps her word. Kagome knew this.

'Man I'm dead'

All this time Inuyasha was watching her, smiling at all those funny faces she was making as she was thinking.

"You are way different from your sister, you know?" He said

"Nah! For reals!" she said annoyed

"I mean Kikyo would never let those girls pick on her like that, why do you?"

"Well lets see... how can I put this, well she basically has half of the school backing her up and me... I have one and she has her own problems to deal with." Kagome admitted

"Thats not true I have your back..." Inuyasha was interrupted

"Yeah! Me too. What are you guys talking about?"

An older girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail joined them.

"Kagome almost got her ass kicked back there" Inuyasha said playfully

"Again?! Damn girl thats like the third time this week!" the girl teased

"Whats the third time this week?" said another voice

Once more someone older then Kagome joined the fun, but it was a guy with black hair pulled toward the back, his known for his legendary roaming hand.

"Hey Sango, you've been hiding from me haven't you?" He told the girl.

Sango hid behind Inuyasha and Kagome, just in case that hand of his roamed around her ass, it had a tendency of doing that.

He got a hint and backed off. he knew better then to start anything in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was very protective of his friends specially his girlfriends, plus he was a demon, no one messed with him.

"We were talking about Kagome constantly getting her ass kicked by C.T.O." said Sango

"Hey! Not constantly, just every time I bump in to them" Kagome explained

It sucked when people thought you're weak.

"You should stand up to them, thats what your sis would do" he said

"What are you freaking nuts!! If I do that I wont come back a live, I wanna see you try that Miroku..."

There was a smile on his face.

"...never mind you'll probably enjoy that" said Kagome

"What are you trying to say!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know, why you acting stupid" Sango said

"Anyways, i wouldn't dare go up against them, never in my life, especially that Miranda. I tell ya that is definitely not a human...Oops!!"

Kagome cover her mouth, she remembered once Kikyo had mention something about Inuyasha being a little touchy about him being a demon and all.

Inuyasha is a little sensitive about being different (Half dog demon, half human).

You cant actually tell his a demon except for the cute doggy ears, long silver hair and the incredible strength, also those amber cat like eyes...ok yes you can tell, but his still dreamy.

"I mean no offense or anything like that" Kagome apologized quickly.

"No its ok, I know what you mean." He said smiling.

"Whats alright! Where the hell have you all been, Haroku and I have been looking for you guys every where" interrupted Kikyo

"Kikyo!" yelled Sango

The two older girls ran to each other and hugged then greeted each other with a kiss. Finishing with Sango, Kikyo went to Inuyasha and did the same thing, then to Miroku, but doing it carefully not wanting that roaming hand of his any where near her. Haroku did the same.

"Oh! Kagome, what are you doing here?! Don't you have a friend to meet? Some where to go?" Kikyo said annoyed

Kagome right away got the hint, she knew where she wasn't wanted, plus, they were Kikyo's friends not hers, to them she was only Kikyo's little sister like every body knew her.

"Yeah! Anyways, sorry and thanks"

Kagome ran out of there heading for the cafeteria.

When she was visibly gone, Kikyo started to say, "You guys don't have to hang out with her just because she's my step sister."

The gang began to walk outside the building to there kick-back place.

"If you guys keep on doing that, you'll encourage her to come and hang here all the time." Kikyo reminded her friends.

"I don't mind" Inuyasha said.

"Nether do we" said Sango and Miroku.

"Right! Thats what you say now, just wait till she gets use to it then you'll be whining to me to get her to leave." Kikyo complained.

AT THE CAFETERIA

"Tohru! Hey over here!" Kagome yelled to a girl with long brown hair.

The girl saw her and put her finger up to her lips indicating to be quiet.

Tohru looked around.

Kagome ignored her and went to stand in the lunch line, she got two trays of food and went outside to eat.

OUTSIDE

Kagome sat on a bench having her lunch.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing there, sitting all alone? I thought you said you were going with a friend?"

Kagome stopped eating and quickly turned around as a reflex, but then calmed down when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"Hey yourself, she's inside" said Kagome

Inuyasha took a sit in front of her and looked at her not convinced.

"Really, thats why I have two trays" Kagome explained as she pointed at the extra tray on the table. "But what are you doing all alone?" it was her turn to ask.

"Oh! yeah I came to get some drinks for the gang, you want one?" He said as he stood up from the bench getting ready to leave to the soda machine.

"No thanks got my orange juice." She said lifting her small carton of juice, then smiling slightly blushing at the offer.

He was nice to her, but it was only cuz she was Kikyo's step sister if it wasn't for that he would've never talk to her.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Its cool of you to ask, maybe later" she said

"Well, bye!" Inuyasha left.

'Man he's so cool i love that guy'

"Hey you, day dreaming again? If you don't stop you'll end up getting your butt kicked!"

Kagome once more quickly turned around, and smiled.

"Tohru, what took you so long? I got your lunch"

Pushing the tray to her friend, the girl took a sit in front of her and began to eat and talk to Kagome.

"I over heard Miranda screaming in the restroom, that she was going to kill some one, so I thought, it must of been you"

Kagome glared at the girl.

"Ha!Ha! Yeah it was me. They tried to make me drink out of a toilet" Kagome said disgusted

"You think you had it bad?! Girl let me tell you what happened to me, Ken and his gang of lunatics chased me to the top of the 1000 building, Kagura and Faye had sticks they were all threatening me to jump me if I didn't jump of the building" Tohru said scared.

"N!" Kagome said surprised

"Yes! And everyone was down there just staring and no one, not any one of those idiots down there went inside to get security or something. I thought i was going to die, but then came Miranda and interrupted every thing. I was saved" she cried

"Well that sure does beats eating shit" said Kagome

"Here!"

Some one interrupted them.

Tohru duck from reflex, but Kagome caught the can of soda, she smiled and Inuyasha left.

"Damn Kagome you suffer cuz you want to, why don't you kick it with your sister and her friends!?" Tohru demanded.

"No, let me tell you, number one she's not my sister, she's step, number two she hates my guts, number three i don't like her either." Kagome said angrily.

"Hey, Miranda and the rest are the same, and here you are complaining abut your sis! At least she doesn't want to dunk your head on the toilet or trow you off the 1000 building."

"No, but I bet if we didn't live together in the same house, she wouldn't think twice about it."

"Hey safety is safety and if you need to sacrifice your time and dignity to be with your sister, I'm willing to make that sacrifice" Tohru said calmly.

"Man I don't Know I just hate her ass"

Kagome had finished her lunch and thrown it to the trash.

"Hurry so we could go to the shelter, Mr. Curts said I could see my kitty" said Kagome excited.

"You and animals!? I better tag along, I bet their looking for me" Tohru trow her tray and both girls were off...

AT RESTROOMS

"I hate that fucken loser!"

"You still mad about that?" asked Raye

"She made Inuyasha think I was a jerk."

"You are a jerk, plus Miranda was doing most of the work" Raye reminded Serena

"But I was there! Now I'll never have a chance with him!" Serena cried

"Oh right, you have a that little crush on him" said Raye putting on lipstick.

"Oh girl, you don't know! His my sun in every sunny day, his the air I breath, the beat of my heart. I'll go crazy with out him!"

Raye rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen much! Please girl the man never knew you existed,till today, that if he noticed you"

"Hey, a girl can dream, cant I?"

"Whatever you say Serena"

Raye fixed her hair, Serena did the same.

"So this is what were going to do, will hit her where it hurts the most" Serena grimed

"Her face?"

"No! She's always going to the school shelter, I've seen her a few times petting some cat, if my info is correct its hers." Serena said grabbing her chin.

"So" said Raye powdering her face.

"So, will get that cat and..." Miranda said as she exit her stool, walked to the sink and washed her hands and whispered the rest in their ears.

Serena smiled and clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Miranda your so smart."

"Woah! Isn't that a little to far? But your the boss" said Raye as she once more looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Call the rest and will meet after school" said Serena as she fluffed her hair.

"Got it" said Raye

"Oh and the Inuyasha thing... this conversation never happened" said Serena

"Right! Forgetting"

Raye and Miranda left leaving Serena on her own.

"Ha! You are so going down, no one makes a fool of Serena Tsukino and gets away with it. After this, you'll wish you never came to this school whahahahahaha!" she said to herself.

A girl passed by, looking at Serena with horror.

"What?!"

Serena left to enjoy the good plan.

AN: There, hopefully you guys like it please review. I added a little of Fruits Basket, Weib Kreuz and a few more well any question just ask. Well thanks again!!!!!!


End file.
